Workshop
The Workshop is the focal point of My Time at Portia, functioning as both the player's home and work area. After arriving in Portia, Presley will show the player to their inherited Workshop right outside of the city walls, then hand over a letter from the player's father containing his old Workbook, which details a few basic Assembly Station recipes that will help the player start their new life as a Builder. The starting Workshop property comes with a small, gated yard, level 1 house, level 1 Assembly Station, and level 1 Worktable, as well as a mailbox and resource box. House The house is where the player sleeps and begins each day. At first, the house is somewhat dilapidated and needs several broken floorboards repaired. The floorboards must be repaired with Wood in order for sleeping to fully recover stamina ( ), as sleeping in the broken house only recovers a portion of the player's maximum ; a total of 36 Wood is required to fully repair the house. Household Apart from the player, spouses can live in the house and sleep beside them. Marriage becomes available upon upgrading the house to level 2. At the level 4 upgrade, the couple can have children, through pregnancy or adoption. Pets can also live in the house, provided the player has reached Familiar status (two full relationship stars) with them. Removing the pets requires their friendship level to drop below Familiar status, which is possible via giving the pet hated gifts or an Abandon Tag. Furnishing and home panel By placing furniture inside the house, the player can gain stat bonuses up to a maximum specified by the level of their house. The home panel can be found to the left of the door, displaying all furniture stats, helper options, and logs all helper activity. Helper options When the player has helpers, the player can control the helper's activities through the home panel. Helper options include: *Stop harvesting crops *Stop gathering animal products *Stop gathering workshop products, such as crafted materials or prepared food *Stop adding fuel for machines *Stop adding food for farm animals *Stop adding fertilizer for plants House upgrades The house can be upgraded and moved at A&G Construction. House level 1 has a dimension of 10 x 10 squares, level 2 with 22 x 20 squares, and level 3 and level 4 have the same exterior dimensions. At level 4, the player can buy an alternative exterior appearance, 47 x 33 squares. It has same effects and same interior than the original level 4 house. Floor plan Map Level 1 House.png|Basic house Map Level 2 House.png|Level 2 Map Level 3 House.png|Level 3 Map Level 4 House Floor 1.png|Level 4, floor 1 Map Level 4 House Floor 2.png|Level 4, floor 2 Yard The yard contains the house, Assembly Station, Worktable, crafting stations, all exterior furnishings, and plot upgrades. The starting property is 384 total squares, with an additional 2x6 area of unusable space by the gate. The cost to upgrade the workshop property can be reduced by improving the player's relationship with Mayor Gale. Plot expansion Plot expansion allows for a bigger yard. "For Sale" signs are located outside the yard; interacting with the sign opens up the plot expansion user interface. In subsequent order, the plot expansion increases in size but also increases the cost of expanding. Mailbox Throughout the game the player will receive mail via the mailbox outside the Workshop. These letters contain general information, events, missions, Gifts, crafting recipes, and sometimes notes from angry citizens. The presence of a new letter is indicated over the mailbox, with a special marker for letters that start quests. Resource box The resource box sits on the ground next to the mailbox. Items gathered by any helpers will be placed here. Upon unlocking the Tree Farm and Dana's Mining Company, the player also receives wood and stone items, respectively, per day through the resource service. Gallery Level One House.jpg|Level 1 exterior House 2.png|Level 2 exterior House 3.png|Level 3 exterior Level Four House.png|Level 4 exterior, with a custom name Portia_House4skin.jpg|Level 4 exterior with upgraded appearance Category:Workshop Category:Portia locations